Huroloth
|creator = GoldenDragonIlo|habitats = Verdant Hills, Everwood, Flower Field}}Huroloth are bovine Herbivores noted for having a pair of stout horns, which are present on both genders. Physiology Huroloth greatly resemble cows and bulls, but mostly Aurochs in terms of physical appearance. However, what differentiates them from each other is that males have pitch-black coats, while females have light brown pelts, with mothering individuals bearing udders. The horns on both sexes are more or less the same length as each other. Their coats are thick, but not as thick as a Slagtoth's pelt. In addition, their legs, from the knees down, bear a keratin shell. Calves are much smaller, their bodies are less bulky, have stubby horns and don't bear any keratin armour on their legs. Behavior For the most part, they are placid until attacked. Like with most other Herbivores, they will get a bit angsty if a dangerous monster is nearby. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Huroloth are very low, being preyed on by most large monsters and hunters alike for their fat contents and rich meat. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Huroloth will not hang about in an area with carnivorous monsters in, whether big or small. They will flee the immediate area through the nearest exit, and the same will apply for highly aggressive monsters that don't even prey on them. Sometimes, a single male may try to fight off small carnivores like Velociprey while the others flee. In a neighbouring area with a large monster, Huroloth will grow increasingly anxious. Tracks Huroloth do not leave any tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Huroloth have no special interactions with the environment. Special Behaviors Huroloth have no special behaviours. Cutscenes Huroloth are not part of any cutscene as of now. Abilities Being placid herbivores, Huroloth's abilities are nothing to be scared of. Their horns make them look threatening however, but are relatively peaceful. * Headbutt - A simple headbutt, trying to catch the target with its horns. Deals miniscule damage and knocks hunters over. Rage and Tired States As small monsters, Huroloth cannot enter any of these states. Mounts As small monsters, Huroloth cannot be mounted either. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy ? Habitat Range Huroloth commonly appear in meadow and grassland areas. Although rare, but Huroloth may also be seen in the Everwood. Ecological Niche Huroloth are a staple part in the ecosystem. They are preyed on by pack-leading wyverns as well as much larger, solitary animals. Biological Adaptations Huroloth are known for their large horns and thick coats. Their horns are used to fight off unwanted company, while their coats lessen the danger of their enemies' attacks. However, something as dangerous as Rathalos talons are more than capable of piercing a Huroloth's coat. Their keratin-covered legs are there to prevent harm if the animal trips for whatever reason. Their horn length depends on their age and status. Huroloth only give birth to one calf. Behavior They are calm and passive creatures that form small herds, which commonly have more females. Mothers will actively seek out herds if they aren't already part of one, and will become increasingly protective of their calf. With this in mind, herds will flee if they spot a carnivore, but idly, they will actively graze. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks Huroloth have no breaks. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Carves Low-Rank Notes * Credit to Dinoman0310 and Nin10DillN64 for helping me think of a concept for this monster. * Credit to FireBall13 for habitat ideas. Trivia * Huroloth is GoldenDragonIlo's first monster he created since he joined Fanon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo